Burjois
by grettama
Summary: Perbincangan trivial delapan pemuda di warung burjo di tengah-tengah teriknya kota Yogyakarta. DIALOG BAHASA DAERAH.


Hanya sebuah hari yang biasa di warung burjo depan bulevar Universitas Gadjah Mada Yogyakarta. Hari itu, Jogja sungguh terik. Panasnya yang membara membuat Uzumaki Naruto, mahasiswa tahun kedua di UGM itu, mampir sebentar di warung burjo itu untuk sekedar _ngadem_.

"_A'_, es teh satu dong!" seru Naruto seraya mendudukkan diri di bangku panjang yang biasanya selalu ada di warung-warung burjo itu.

_Aa'_ burjo yang memang selalu orang Sunda itu mengiyakan pesanan Naruto dengan sigap. Ia yang tadinya duduk-duduk santai sambil menonton siaran ulang acara joget-joget di televisi langsung mengikat rambut panjangnya dan mulai membuatkan es teh pesanan Naruto.

"Tumben sepi, _A'_," komentar Naruto, mengingat satu-satunya pelanggan di burjo itu hanya dia seorang. "Tambahin gorengan juga ya, _Aa_' Neji!" tambahnya.

Hyuuga Neji, pemuda perantauan dari Sukabumi itu meletakkan gelas es teh di depan Naruto, kemudian menyusulkan sepiring gorengan yang masih hangat; baru saja diangkat dari penggorengan. "Iya, sepi _pisan_ ini _mah_. Mungkin masih pada kuliah," tanggap Neji dengan logat Sundanya yang begitu kental. Sebenarnya, usia Naruto dan Neji tidak terpaut terlalu jauh. Namun, betapa kejamnya hidup ini. Sementara pemuda yang satu bisa kuliah, yang lain harus bekerja untuk menghidupi keluarganya di Sukabumi.

Selang beberapa detik setelah Naruto meminum es tehnya dengan membabi buta karena terlampau kehausan, seorang pemuda lain dengan rambut merah dan _eyeliner_ lebay memasuki warung burjo Neji juga.

"Oh, halo, Gaar!" sapa Naruto, mengenali pemuda yang baru masuk. Kalau Neji juga tidak kenal pemuda itu, mungkin ia akan mengira nama pemuda berambut merah itu adalah Togar.

Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Gaar' itu mendudukkan diri di sebelah Naruto. Sebagai catatan, namanya adalah Sabaku no Gaara dan ia bukan orang Batak. Ia adalah pemuda gaul yang lama tinggal di Jakarta. "_Gila'_ panas _beudh_," celetuknya, "Nggak tahan gue _kalo_ gini terus panasnya. Es jeruk satu dong, Ji!" tambahnya pada—bukan, tidak ada karakter bernama Aji atau Panji di sini—Neji. Warung burjonya memang warung terdekat di kawasan UGM, sehingga wajar saja baginya kalau ia akrab dengan mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang berlangganan di burjonya.

"Padahal harusnya kan _udah_ musim hujan," ujar Gaara lagi, menyambar es jeruknya sebelum sempat Neji letakkan di meja di depan Gaara. "Gue pasang AC di kosan gue juga _kagak_ mempan!"

"Bener banget lo, Gaar," sambung Naruto. Pemuda pirang ini sebenarnya adalah pemuda asli Semarang. Tapi ia tak mau dikatai udik oleh teman seangkatannya itu, jadi dia juga langsung menggunakan mode anak gaulnya, alias langsung menggunakan _lo-gue_. "Gue juga nggak tahan. Panasnya itu lho, _ngenthang-ngenthang_!"

Gaara cengo selama sepersekian detik, kemudian bertanya, "_Ngenthang-ngenthang_ apaan, Nar?"

Naruto langsung gelagapan. Apalah dayanya. Ia yang sejak kecil tinggal di Semarang tentu tak bisa lepas dari logat Semarangannya, sekeras apapun ia berusaha untuk _lo-gue_. "Eh, itu, anu, panas banget maksudnya!" ia berusaha menjelaskan.

Gaara meng-oh tepat ketika dua pemuda lain memasuki warung burjo Neji. Yang satu pemuda berambut putih dengan masker, yang satu pemuda berambut jabrik yang mirip pantat ayam.

"Oh! Halo, _dab_!" sapa pemuda berambut putih dengan cerianya begitu melihat Naruto dan Gaara. Ia dan pemuda berambut hitam langsung mendudukkan diri di sisi lain Naruto.

"_Lagi bar _kuliah kalian? (Baru selesai kuliah kalian?)" tanya Naruto pada dua pemuda itu, meninggalkan mode _lo-gue_-nya begitu saja karena dua pemuda yang baru masuk, Hatake Kakashi dan Uchiha Sasuke, adalah pribumi Sleman dan Bantul. Tak perlu dijelaskan pun sudah kelihatan kalau Kakashi asli Sleman, dilihat dari kaos berkerah dan maskernya yang bertuliskan PSS Sleman.

"_Ho'oh_," jawab Sasuke dan Kakashi bersamaan.

"_Tutupen botolmu~ tutupen oplosanmu~_"

Melodi dan lirik yang terdengar familiar itu berkumandang ke seluruh penjuru burjo ketika Neji meletakkan dua gelas es teh lain di hadapan Kakashi dan Sasuke. Sasuke meminum es tehnya dulu sebelum akhirnya merogoh kantong celananya untuk mengeluarkan ponselnya—sumber dari lagu oplosan.

"Halo?" ucap Sasuke. "_Ho'o iki aku lagi ning burjo _Neji_. Kowe rene wae rak wis. Ana _Naruto, Kakashi, Gaara _barang kok. Ndang gage. Yo. Tak pesenke. _Oke (Iya ini aku lagi di burjo Neji. Kamu kesini ajalah. Ada Naruto, Kakashi, Gaara juga kok. Buruan ya. Iya. Aku pesenin)."

"_Sapa, _Sas?" tanya Naruto pada—bukan, bukan Sasa—Sasuke begitu pemuda itu mengakhiri pembicaraannya di telepon.

"Kiba," jawabnya singkat. "_A'_! Nasi _telor_ satu sama es teh sekalian," tambah Sasuke ke Neji.

"Siap!" jawab Neji, langsung menyiapkan penggorengan. "Ini _teh_ _pesenannya _Kiba bukan?" tanyanya lagi sebelum mulai menggoreng. "_Kalo _iyasaya _bikinkan _seperti yang biasa Kiba _pesen_."

"Iya," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Tak berapa lama, tiga pemuda lain datang. Yang satu dengan tato segitiga di wajah, yang satu dengan rambut dikuncir ala nanas, yang satu juga dikuncir tapi ada bekas luka melintang di wajahnya. Kenapa tampilan anak UGM semuanya aneh-aneh?

Tiga orang yang baru datang itu tak lain adalah Inuzuka Kiba si Surabaya, Nara Shikamaru si Klaten dan Umino Iruka si Solo. Lengkap sudah geng burjo Neji.

"Aku kok ditinggal," sungut Kiba dengan suara _medhok_ khas Surabayanya setelah ia menyeruak di antara Naruto dan Gaara, sementara Shikamaru dan Iruka mendudukkan diri di sisi lain Gaara.

"_Lha aku mau wis ngomong 'aku sikik' lho ya _(Lho kan aku tadi udah bilang mau duluan)," Kakashi membela diri.

"_Tapi yo gak ngono iku_ (Tapi ya nggak gitu juga)," Kiba belum terima. Ketika ia membuka mulut hendak protes lagi, Iruka menengahi, "_Uwis to, cah. Awan-awan panas ngene iki ora elok padu_ (Udahlah, _guys_. Siang-siang panas gini nggak bagus berantem)_,"_ ujarnya dengan gaya kalem khas Solonya yang biasa. "Ji, es jeruk satu ya," tambahnya ramah ke arah Neji.

"Shikamaru apa?" tanya Neji pada Shikamaru sebelum ia membuatkan pesanan Iruka.

"Es teh _aja_ deh," sahutnya malas.

"Oke. Ini tadi nasi _telor_-nya Kiba sama es tehnya," ujar Neji lagi, meletakkan sepiring nasi telur dan segelas es teh di depan Kiba yang langsung disambut dengan antusias, kemudian pemuda berambut panjang itu langsung mengurus pesanan Shikamaru dan Iruka.

"Ngapain lo lari-lari ke sini tadi? Ada perlu apa _nyariin_ kita-kita?" tanya Gaara pada Kiba. Walaupun ia tidak berbahasa Jawa, setidaknya setelah dua tahun kuliah di UGM, ia jadi bisa menangkap pembicaraan teman-temannya meskipun mereka menggunakan bahasa Jawa.

"_Kui lho_," jawab Kiba setelah menelan sesuap besar makanannya, "_Sesuk kan prei to, rek. Ayo ning pantai!_ (Gini lho, besok kan libur, _guys_. Ayo ke pantai!)"

"_Panas ngene ning pantai_? _Malesi tenan ik _(Panas gini ke pantai? Males banget)," keluh Naruto.

"_Ho'oh males ah. Sesuk ana pertandingan PSS Sleman je. Mending nonton kui lah_ (Iya males ah. Besok ada pertandingan PSS Sleman juga lagian. Mending nonton itu)_,"_ tak usah disebut lagi siapa pemilik suara ini.

"Eh, tapi nggak apa-apa _kali_. Daripada _ujan-ujan_ ke pantai? Kena _tsunami_ bisa berabe. Gue juga _udah_ dua _taun_ di Jogja tapi belum pernah ke pantai," sambut Gaara. "Lumayanlah buat _tanning_," tambahnya, yang langsung disambut dengan seruan Naruto dan Kakashi secara bersamaan.

"_Koe mah pucet kaya mayit! _(Kamu mah pucat kayak mayat!)"

"_Pokokke sesuk ning pantai yo. Mangkat isuk, bali sore. Gawa bal nggo bal-balan opo _voli pantai _ngono. Gawa salin barang nek misale arep jejeguran. Sapa ngerti akeh mbak-mbak _berbikini (Pokoknya besok ke pantai ya. Berangkat pagi, pulang sore. Bawa bola buat main sepakbola atau voli pantai gitu. Bawa baju ganti juga siapa tahu mau nyemplung. Siapa tau juga banyak cewek-cewek berbikini)," ucap Kiba, masih belum menyerah untuk mengajak teman-temannya berlibur ke pantai.

"_Ning kene ora ana mbak-mbak_ berbikini, Kib. _Isa digrebek _FPI_ ngko_ (Di sini nggak ada cewek-cewek berbikini, Kib. Bisa digrebek FPI)," balasa Sasuke.

"_Numpak apa rana ne? Males aku yen motoran. Marmos. Suwe tur kesel_ (Naik apa kesananya? Aku males kalau naik motor. _Marmos _a.k.a _marai emosi_ . bikin emosi. Lama dan capek)," Shikamaru menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"_Pake_ mobil gue _nggak_ masalah," Gaara menawarkan.

"_Ra cukup, dab_ (Nggak cukup, _bro_)," Sasuke mencoba rasional. Mobil Gaara kapasitas maksimalnya hanya lima orang, kalau digunakan untuk menampung mereka semua, bisa-bisa mobil Gaara dikira angkot.

"_Nganggo mobile Kakashi barang to. Ya?_ (Pakai mobilnya Kakashi juga dong. Ya?)_"_ Iruka mengusulkan, seraya memandang Kakashi yang duduk di ujung lain dengan penuh harap.

Ditatap seperti itu, Kakashi mendadak lupa kalau besok seharusnya dia menonton pertandingan PSS Sleman kesayangannya. "Oke!_ Sesuk lunga pantai, nganggo mobilku karo mobile Gaara!_ (Besok pergi ke pantai, pakai mobilku dan mobil Gaara!)"

Naruto membelalak kesal pada Kakashi, merasa kehilangan satu-satunya teman yang menolak, tapi pelototannya diabaikan begitu saja karena sekarang pemuda bermasker itu sedang bertukar pandang malu-malu dengan Iruka.

"_Yoweslah,"_ desah Naruto akhirnya, pasrah karena ia kalah suara. "_Manut wae aku _(Aku ngikut aja deh)."

Kiba bersorak senang.

"Neji ikut _ndak_?" tanya Iruka ramah pada pemuda yang sering melayani kebutuhan makan mereka itu.

"Eh?" celetuk Neji kaget. "Saya _mah_ di sini saja."

"Ikut _ajalah_, Ji. Cukup juga _kalo_ bawa dua mobil. Mobil gue bisa empat, mobil Kakashi bisa muat empat juga. Kita berdelapan pas," Gaara juga ikut membujuk dengan nada persuasif.

"_He'eh_," tambah Naruto, "_nek mung pitu kan ganjil. Ngko sijine isa diculik Nyi Roro Kidul. Makane wolu wae ben genep_. _Ngancani _Gaara, Ji (Iya, kalau cuma bertujuh kan ganjil. Yang satu bisa diculik Nyi Roro Kidul. Makanya berdelapan saja supaya genap. Nemenin Gaara, Ji)," ucap Naruto jahil yang berbuah tampolan di belakang kepalanya dari Gaara.

Neji tertawa, kemudian mengangguk. "Iya deh. Saya ikut."

Persetujuan Gaara disambut dengan sorakan Kiba, Iruka, Kakashi dan Naruto.

"_Sesuk mangkat jam enem yo! Ojo telat! Kumpul ning _burjo Neji _wae_ (Besok berangkat jam enam ya! Jangan telat! Kumpul di burjo Neji saja)," Kiba memutuskan.

"Oke! _Saiki madhang sikik, dab!_ (Oke, sekarang makan dulu, _guys_!)" ucap Kakashi semangat, yang langsung disambut dengan seruan setuju dari teman-temannya.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

Oke, akhirnya jadi walaupun gaje setengah mati orz Kalau ada yang orang Jogja atau malah anak UGM, pasti tau burjo bulevar mana yang saya maksud. Haha. Dan kalau lagi makan di situ, biasanya ada saya! *terus?*

Buat yang nggak tahu burjo, burjo itu kependekan dari bubur kacang ijo. Tapi di Jogja sini, kata itu sudah mengalami pergeseran makna. Burjo itu semacam warteg gitu lah. Menu utamanya ada nasi telur, nasi sarden, nasi telur orak-arik, dll. Harganya yang murah meriah membuat anak kuliahan Jogja menjadi kaum burjois sejati. Dan memang semua burjo di Jogja, yang jual selalu orang Sunda. Entah kenapa.

Maap yak kalau garing. Maap juga kalau bahasa daerahnya tidak sesuai orz Tapi yang penting utang saya ke **ambudaff **dan **Sabaku no Ghee** lunas! Huahaha~ Dari fanfic ini, keliatan jelas kalau saya sama sekali tidak bisa bikin humor orz


End file.
